Late in the night, when all is silent
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Ok, here is another one. You will have to read it to find out what it will end like, do not worrie, No one dies. But I had nothing to do while trying to think of something. This is a bit of a yaoi at the end. Not heavy.


Disclamer: None of this belongs to me. So there.

Ok, I got a reveiw that said I was being mean to you people, from some person. Well anyway, I would only like to say, Ha. I think you are all too god damn sensative. But I am so sorry if I did offend you. You know who I am talking about if you are reading this now. But any way, I dont have word correction. I am sorry for that tough, Really. I am. Soorry. Well anyway, I made another Yu Yu fic. Till I can start on my Gorillaz fic. I like them. But any way, Here.

- --- ----- Late in the night when all is silent

It was a silent night. Ablack crow fell to the ground. A small child ran over to it. He gently picked it up. He had no sense in hurting it. But nor did he wish for it's pain to go on any more. Kurama cracked the neak of the bird and then smiled sweetly. He then set it back on the ground. His mom then called for him, "Suichii, my dear, please, come in. It is so late, and I will have a fit if any thing is too happen to you. Kurama obayed his mom. He went into the house. He failed to tell her the reason why he had decided to go out there. It was Hiei. Hiei was out there. He still was. He would probably be out there for many minutes after Kurama went to go take his shower. But, as Kurama walked into the house, he smiled a bit. Then, he slid back into shadows.

Kurama undressed in his bed room. He had just begun to tell Hiei that he was going to move. To a home of his own. Hiei thought he should. Yet the place where Kurama had picked had a bad neighborhood. Hiei hated the idea of Kurama being in trouble. They fought for a long time, till a crow had come to Hiei, telling him that Mukuro wanted his attention. He had to go to her. Kurama's jelousy took over. But, he let Hiei have his way and let him cutt the bird. Poor bird. No, no one deserves a fate like that. To be cutt, and then left for dead. A way that many of us invision in the middle of the night, before we go to bed. The only way of getting it out, obvious, think about it! Kurama thought about this kind of stuff a lot. He hated it.

Hiei walked back to a small hole. A hole that was connected to the demon world some how. With a powerful magic. Hiei jumped down the hole, and then, ran along a river that would lead him to Mukuro. Mukuro, a girl that was abused by her father. She hated him. Alas, the only thing she wanted from Hiei, was his attention. He was bound to Kurama thought. Somehow. He reached the door though. He walked in. Mukuro, who had sensed him coming, met him at the door. She greated him, not friendly, she hated when he went to go see Kurama. But she did all and all. "Hiei. I must as you a question." Mukuro said in her voice that twisted the very inside of Hiei's soul. A soul that no longer held a desire to live. "Yes, What is it my lord Mukuro?" He said with a small bow.

Mukuro smiled, "Hiei, I want you to retreave me an item. It is a small one. It is a tear. A tear that you can get from Yukina I believe."

Hiei turned, "I do not bother with her. I do not want to see her." He said turning his back and then walking away.

"It is that, or you will have to get me some of that fox's blood." She said in a very twisted way. "If you do not, I will have no choice but to have Yukina find out who you are, or shall I take your fox away? Make him one of mine. One more brainless hott servant." She drew closer to Hiei, "I could find a very good use for him." She pressed her lips against Hiei's cheek. Hiei didn't bugd. There was something about the kiss. It was sweet, yet tainted with hate, and a hell lot of evil. But, no matter how much Hiei tried to deni, he liked it.

Hiei turned once more, "I will not take his life."

Murkuro made a small sneer, "You do not have to. Just get me it by dawn. I will then leave your sis alone." She smiled evily and then walked away.

Hiei sat in the shadows for a few minutes, then he left. He ran back to the human world. He went to Kurama's window. Kurama had been asleep. Hiei knocked on the window, "Kurama! Wake up!"

Kurama seemed to be in a deep sleep. Hiei noticed that the window had been open, or left open just a tiny bit. He slid up the window and then let himself in. He walked over to Kurama. Kurama was asleep. No way in hell was he going to wake up eather. So Hiei gently took out Kurama's arm. He took out a bottle that had been put in a pocket of his. He then, said lowly, "I am sorry fox." He gently bit down on Kurama's arm. Slowly blood trickled out. But soon he had enough to take back to Mukuro. He covered the cup, and then put it back into his pocket. He looked down at Kurama. For some reason, the blood had stoped. Also, Kurama looked like an angel. Hiei slowly bent down. He gently kissed Kurama on his lips, and then he walked to the window. He jumped out after saying, "Good night my sweet fox. I love you. Although you may not like it. I do." He sailed down to the ground, and then went back to demon world.

Kurama listened till he knew that Hiei was gone, "I love you too Hiei. I like it more than you think."

The end

Ok, this one wasn't that good. But, then again, the whole time, I was eather listening to my parents, or at least thinking of what I was going to do with the Gorillaz. You can send your reviews. But, once again, YOU FLAMERS, go away. I put it as politly as humanly possible. And, I hope you were able to at least finish it up. I will try to think of another durring school. But, fat chance. I need to know though, do you all like those fake romantic stories, or the ones where everyone dies, and then it turns out to be some sick twisted plan. Tell me, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Good night.

(Till the end. The only way I can truly speak to you. And even now, we need a code.)

-your friend, D.D.Darkwriter -- --- -----


End file.
